inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Kino Aki
"For the scout character named Aki, visit Aki (scout character)." ---- (Goalkeeper) |element = Earth |team = Raimon (Manager) Inazuma Japan (Manager) Akizora Challengers (Coach) Inazuma Best Eleven (Manager) |seiyuu = Fumiko Orikasa |debut_game = Inazuma Eleven |debut_anime = Episode 001 Episode 001 (GO)}} Kino Aki (木野 秋) was the first manager of Raimon Soccer Club and later one of the managers for Inazuma Japan. In the Inazuma Eleven GO series, she is the coach of Akizora Challengers. Profile Inazuma Eleven 2= *''"This level-headed young lady's rice balls are second to none."'' |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= *''"This level-headed young lady's rice balls are second to none."'' |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= *''"The club's caring good sister. Along with Endou Mamoru she was part of the soccer club since the beginning."'' Background She is the childhood friend of Ichinose and Domon. Aki, Domon and Ichinose lived in America and played soccer together. She witnessed Ichinose being hit by a truck and decided to give up soccer because of this. She and Domon returned to Japan under the impression that Ichinose was dead. Later on, she met Endou Mamoru and was impressed by his love for soccer which gave Ichinose to come to mind. She helped him to form the soccer club and became the first manager of the team. She also harboured romantic feelings for Endou. Appearance She has short dark green hair, wears a pink clip at the left side of her head, and has brown eyes. She always wears a white shirt with a green ribbon and a grey skirt, partnered with dark blue socks and dark purple shoes. The other outfit that Aki is seen wearing is an orange track suit with white stripes at each sleeve and a pair of white shoes. At the end of episode 18 she wore a blue t-shirt, with white stripes on sleeves and a collar, fitted along with white shorts with blue stripes at each side. In episode 86 she was seen in pale blue dress with turquoise bow, pale blue gloves, white pantyhose, pale blue shoes, yellow bag and white and turquoise headband, but without clip. During fith ending song Aki was seen wearning dark green t-shirt and turquoise dress with darker flowers. When she was younger she wore green t-shirt with a pink stripe running across the center, fitted along white short-sleeved hoodie, blue shorts and white and pink trainers. She also had two small green clips instead of pink one. While in game her school skirt, socks and clip were green. And when she was younger she was seen in light blue dress, white shirt underneath, pink scarf and jeans. In GO she wears a long green sweater over an orange shirt and a long white skirt with a green horizontal line, along with black stockings and orange sneakers. She loses her clip and wears an emerald necklace. As Akizora Challengers coach was also seen in white and light orange tracksuit. Plot Season 1 During the first episode, like Endou Mamoru, she also wanted others to practice. Kurimatsu Teppei, Shishido Sakichi, and Kabeyama Heigorou even told her that she sounded like Endou, she also agreed that his influence wore off on her. She also played soccer when she was a child, until she experienced a horrible trauma because of an accident that happened to her childhood friend. Later on, when Endou, Ichinose and Domon were trying to master the hissatsu Tri-Pegasus, she was eventually the reason they were able to complete it. She was also, along with Otonashi and Natsumi, the one to discover what Zeus' source of incredible power during the match with Raimon. Season 2 During the fight against Aliea Gakuen, she was sad that many of the players in the team got injured but she encourages everyone to do their best, just like Endou. Endou almost gave up when Kazemaru left the team, so she tries encouraging him, but unfortunately, she cannot change his mind. Ultimately, Endou was able to move on after watching Tachimukai trying to complete Majin The Hand, much to Aki's satisfaction. Season 3 During the FFI Arc, She became Inazuma Japan's manager. During episode 97 and episode 98, she wanted to be with Ichinose, even considering quitting being the manager of Inazuma Japan but Domon insisted that she had to reconsider her decision, since it is her responsibility to be the manager of Inazuma Japan. Right after the final match we can see her getting something like a "love letter" on one of the photos, it looks like it was from Ichinose, who was telling her that he is well and that his surgery was successful. In episode 126 like the rest of raimon she also graduated and she is seen to be very happy seeing Ichinose playing soccer again. She was also shown in a school album taking part in some sort of school play alongside Endou, Kurimatsu and Kabeyama. Inazuma Eleven GO She's the landlady of the apartment where Matsukaze Tenma lives. She was mistakenly assumed by Nishizono Shinsuke as Tenma's mother. She seems to be uncomfortable by his assumption, though Tenma immediately corrects him, saying that she is more of an "onee-san" or elder sister. She takes care of Tenma by cooking him food. She blushed when Tenma asked her if she received a call from America, hinting a possible relationship with Ichinose. In episode 21, she is revealed as Akizora Challengers' coach. In episode 29, she wished Tenma "Good Luck", before the match with Kidokawa Seishuu. Later in episode 41, she is seen talking with Natsumi when Raimon was about to play the finals match. She also said to Natsumi that Tenma is similar to Endou, Natsumi's husband and it made Natsumi blush. In episode 44, she was seen celebrating Raimon's victory with Natsumi. In episode 46, she was seen in Raimon's soccer club room bringing a cake to celebrate Raimon's victory. Then she is seen watching the television along with Otonashi. She is glad because she can celebrate Raimon's championship with Otonashi again. Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone She appeared in episode 2 when the Raimon soccer went back to the time of the founding of the Raimon soccer club. In episode 30, she talked with Tenma and Fei about Endou's accomplishments. Game Appearance Character Avatar Wii Avatar Character View Recruitment Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone Young Form In order to recruit Aki, you'll need to have: *'Item': Tattered Soccer Magazine (Dropped from Protocol Omega 3.0 at Handa's Taisen Route) *'Item': Nursemaid Towel *'Topic': Habit of Extracurricular Activity After this, she can be scouted for an amount of 1300 Kizuna Points. Be aware that, in order to make her appear as a scoutable option, you'll need to recruite at least five other members from Raimon. Adult Form In order to recruit Aki, as an Adult, you'll need to have: *'Item': Capricious Carte *'Player': Aki (Young) *'Photo': Old-fashioned Broom After this, she can be scouted for an amount of 2600 Kizuna Points. Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. Inazuma Eleven 2= *'GP': 143 *'TP': 116 *'Kick': 44 *'Body': 72 *'Control':52 *'Guard': 69 *'Speed': 51 *'Stamina': 64 *'Guts': 68 *'Freedom': 27 |-|Inazuma Eleven 3= *'GP': 104 *'TP': 145 *'Kick': 44 *'Body': 58 *'Control':52 *'Guard': 74 *'Speed': 51 *'Stamina': 64 *'Guts': 68 *'Freedom': 14 Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= Young form *'GP': 150 *'TP': 136 *'Kick': 178 *'Dribbling': 147 *'Block': 109 *'Catch': 77 *'Technique': 128 *'Speed': 114 *'Stamina': 97 *'Lucky': 49 ---- Adult form *'GP': 131 *'TP': 144 *'Kick': 64 *'Dribbling': 57 *'Block': 107 *'Catch': 157 *'Technique': 119 *'Speed': 102 *'Stamina': 107 *'Lucky': 116 All stats are fully upgraded. Inazuma Eleven Strikers= *'TP': 130 *'Kick': C *'Guard': B *'Body': B *'Speed': C *'Control': B *'Catch': A |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= *'TP': 150 *'Kick': B *'Guard': A *'Body': A *'Speed': B *'Control': A *'Catch': S Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven 2= * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven 3= * * * * Inazuma Eleven GO= * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= * * * * ---- Adult * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= Adult * * * * Inazuma Eleven Strikers= * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme= * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= * * * * Inazuma Eleven Online= * * Mixi Max Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone Best Match Mixi Max * ** * ** Coach Effect Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *Power of Defensive Tactics reduced by 30. *Total TTP increased by 40. Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy *Power of Defensive Tactics reduced by 30. *Total TTP increased by 40. Game Exclusive Teams Inazuma Eleven 2 *'Ura Raimon A' *'Ura Raimon B' *'Ryuugaku Team' Inazuma Eleven 3 *'Keeper Stars' Inazuma Eleven GO *'Kaminari Japan' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'Yama no Eiyuu Tachi' *'Managers R' *'Managers N' *'Star Sisters' Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy *'Managers' *'Oneesama Eleven' *'Kantoku Gundan' *'Star Sisters' Wii *'Inazuma Girls' Relatives *'Matsukaze Tenma' (Nephew) Gallery Endou, Aki and Someka freaked out.png|Endou, Aki and Someoka are scared badly by the rumor. Episode 010.png|Ichinose, Domon and Aki when they were young. YoungAki.JPG|Young Aki. Kino aki.jpg|Aki at school. AkiCasual.JPG|Aki in casual clothes. Aki talking to Natsumi.png|Aki talking to Natsumi about Ednou. Aki's Double Rice Bowl hissatsu.png|Aki coming up with a fake hissatsu called Double Rice Bowl. Hospitalized members IE 28 HQ.PNG|Aki takes care of Shourin. Aki uniforms.png|Aki showing Inazuma Japan their uniforms. AkiCC5.png|Aki in casual clothing in the fifth ending song. Vlcsnap-2011-09-15-14h18m21s205.png|Aki as Akizora's coach. Tumblr m25xhxmk9n1qhauoro1 500.jpg|Aki's character design (formal dress). Aki's designs Galaxy DVD.png|Aki's previous and current designs shown in the DVD from the preordered Galaxy game. aki conceptdesign.jpg|Aki's character design. IG-07-015.png|IG-07-015 Trivia *Like the other managers of the original series, she also has a season motive as her name, aki (秋) means Autumn. *She is one of Endou's wives in one of the timelines in Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone. Navigation de:Silvia Woods Category:GO characters Category:Managers Category:Coaches Category:Chrono Stone characters Category:Galaxy characters